


Wait Till Tomorrow

by Nephilim_Becca (BeccaGreenleaf)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Clary plans a special evening, F/F, Flufftober, Izzy's tired, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/Nephilim_Becca
Summary: Clary spent some time organising a perfect evening, but really Izzy just needs to sleep.





	Wait Till Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, hope you enjoy! Thanks Aldyce for the idea for this!
> 
> Today's prompt: Underwear

Clary grinned as she heard the door opening, Izzy finally home from her 12 hour shift at the hospital. She was always working long hours, but finally had a day off tomorrow, so Clary had every intention to make this the best evening Izzy had had for a several weeks.

She had prepared a carbonara ready for when Izzy got home, with a bottle of white wine in the cooler and a meringue in the fridge ready for desert, not that they'd necessarily need it, but that was Clary's hope. In the spirit of that, Clary had also brought herself some new underwear, which she was certain Izzy would like.

"Hey babe!" Clary called from the kitchen.

Izzy grinned as she caught up to Clary, wrapping her arms around her and pressing their lips together, both sighing as they broke the kiss. "I missed you."

"Well, I've prepared dinner and desert, do you want to shower first and I'll finish the last few bits?"

"That sounds perfect," Izzy grinned leaning to kiss Clary's cheek, "how did I ever get so lucky?"

"I ask myself that every day." Clary jokingly swatted at her butt, and Izzy chuckled as she left the room.

Izzy didn't take long in the shower, in and out in under 10 minutes, and she was blow drying her hair when Clary called that dinner was ready. 

When she was dressed, and her hair just finishing drying she bounced down the stairs, noticing the flickering light first as she got to the kitchen, eyes widening as she took in what Clary had set up for her. Candles dancing on the table, a bottle of wine being poured between them, carbonara set out in pasta bowls with parmesan cheese grated over the top.

"This looks amazing," Izzy grinned, sitting in the seat Clary pulled out for her, her eyes shutting as Clary kissed her head.

"Only the best for you," Clary responded, sitting opposite her.

They chatted quietly through dinner, Izzy talking about a surgery she had had to perform that day and a child that had managed to break his arm. Clary listened aptly, she hadn't had work that day, the precinct she was training to be a police officer in had given her a few days off before she became an official officer. 

Clary cleared the table when they'd finished, offering desert to Izzy when she returned.

"I think I just need to sleep for a week now, can we save it."

"Of course, you head up to bed, I'll join you in a minute, I just need the toilet first." Clary said, running a hand along Izzy's arm casually as she walked between the table and the kitchen. Izzy remained seated for a few extra minutes, watching Clary before heading upstairs.

Clary followed Izzy up, slipping into the bathroom as she undressed down to her underwear, the pink of the lacy bra matching the pink of the tiny underwear she was wearing. It wasn't a colour Clary normally chose, but it was Izzy's favourite, so it made it worthwhile.

Grinning to herself, Clary bounded into their bedroom, about to announce her presence when she looked to the bed, her grin turning to a soft smile as she spotted Izzy, lying face down on the bed, her eyes closed and breathing even. Clary didn't have the heart to wake her, she quickly changed into her pyjama's, sliding into bed and curling herself around Izzy's body. She pressed a few short kisses to Izzy's hair, feeling her shift a little, more pressure being applied to Clary's body as Izzy pressed against the warmth.

Clary wrapped an arm around Izzy holding her close, she wasn't too worried at how the evening had ended, her girlfriend deserved sleep, and her plan could always wait till tomorrow.


End file.
